On Tuesday, Jessica walked to a hardware store in the morning and decided to buy a saw for $3.13. Jessica handed the salesperson $9.13 for her purchase. How much change did Jessica receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Jessica received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Jessica paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Jessica received. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ Jessica received $6 in change.